User talk:KarinDoll
Hello Karin i was thinking of writing articles for the quests section if you would like im just wondering what kind of a layout you would like and wheter i write generally about them or a walkthrough aswell LordZero LordZero 13:48, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for helping out. I'd love you to help with adding some of the quests. Write as little or as much as you like, I can always change the layout at a later date. Content is the most important thing right now. Give a basic structure saying the # ingame description # who its for Ellen/Keats during the night or day # is it a standard quest or downloaded one and link to the pack it came with. # As you say, talk about what needs to be done to do each stage and how to do it # Mention the reward and if it is repeatable or not or if there is a part 2 Looking forward to the result → [[User:KarinDoll|'KarinDoll']] (T/ ) - admin 19:17, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :I think walkthroughs would be a good addition, if people dont want the help they dont have to read them. An Overview at the top the walkthrough at the bottom. :Well I am in the middle of doing a few things and adding up parts of Baby Yellow's walkthrough is one of them. She kindly said I could use it so I am adding it bit by bit to the chapters in the Storyline page. Is that what you were thinking of? Or do you think there should be another approach? → [[User:KarinDoll|'KarinDoll']] (T/ ) - admin 21:29, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Quasarilli update Hello, I stumbled upon this wiki and I have to say it's pretty nice. Anyway I noticed you were from England, and the wiki was lacking info on Quasarilli. I added what I could, but I'm new to this whole wiki thing. Really appreciate it if you could give it a once over. Looking forward to info on Malion, winner of the EU Design-A-Folk contest. It's a shame I'll never get to use him. Doesn't look like I'll get to use Pigly either. Pigly hasn't shown up on the US store yet, that I know of. You wouldn't happen to have any info on the Japanese exclusive folk would you? All I have is screens. http://www.jp.playstation.com/scej/title/folks/ps_store/imgs/pho_st04_01.jpg http://www.jp.playstation.com/scej/title/folks/ps_store/imgs/pho_st05.jpg http://www.jp.playstation.com/scej/title/folks/ps_store/imgs/pho_st08.jpg Sreya 15:09, 4 February 2008 (UTC)Sreya We will not be getting those packs, and it was announced on the US blog that was the "final installment of download packs" I assume after the Malion here, we're in the same boat so to speak. I think it's a shame, but we got some nice stuff. I have a little info on them so I might add pages later Update, I spent all night looking for information on the third pack but I can't read japanese and no one I've seen can even give a correct translation of a name. Im in the dark about it. However I added two very small pages about Polytan & Gemaga's editor. → [[User:KarinDoll|'KarinDoll']] (T/ ) - admin 20:36, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Updates...? XD Wizardmon599 01:23, 17 June 2008 (UTC) I was looking through, and I noticed there wasn't much information on Charlotte and her halflives Gam and Gee... Since they're two of my favorite characters, I figured, "Well, since this is a wiki, I'm sure no one will mind if I put some info in there..." So, before I actually thought of asking, I just kind of went ahead and did it... XD Uwee hee hee...? Well, anyway, there is more information and corrections for Charlotte, and an entirely new page for Gam and Gee. As for the pictures that we seem to be missing, I'd be happy to submit some artwork for them, if it'll be of some use. I can also do any page editing and walkthrough information needed as well. I hope I can be of some help in the near future! :Yea its free for you and anyone else to update, that's the idea of a wiki → [[User:KarinDoll|'KarinDoll']] (T/ ) - admin 19:00, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Just jumped in Hi, I started adding content to some of the Karma Release items and quests. Mostly cross referencing quests and items, but also adding the "extra" Folks from the downloadable packs to the Karma Release items. I'm at the end of the game, so I'm updating as I play. I hope you like it. By the way, thanks for this excellent Wiki. Takir 07:06, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Added links to this wiki I just added hublinks to this wiki from wikia gaming. I also added a link on the Folklore page there. Takir 03:40, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Just doing this because I'm curious as to if you're still around. PaladinCecil 19:58, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Alternative Strategies! Hey all! I'm MechaUltimaZero (Meta-Z for short), and I have invaded this wiki from the Final Fantasy Wiki to give you cats my own take on how to take out Folks and Folklore! It's a real shame that such an awesome game as this one should be so (seemingly) unheard of. Meta-Z 14:04, 17 April 2009 (UTC) HELP!!! Hi greetings from germany :D i played folklore in the last year and now i'm finishing the dlc's folklore is a great game :) thanks to all of you for the wiki it is really helpfull to complete all the quets and charma releases Oliver aka SPEEDY3003 19:36, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Downloadable material How to install all new quests? I install all the uest packs, but quests avilabe oly from 1... What i do wrong? What can I say.. I am desperate Hallo! First of all: Thank you for this page, I would never have gotten so far in this game without your help. And now I hope you can help me again: I have a huge problem. I bought three Downloadable contents for Folklore and they were installed correctly and are shown in the game, when I ask the innkeeper, but they are always grey and I can't do them! I now have completed the 5th chapter but nothing has changed. Is this normal, I thought maybe I can only do the quests when I have done each chapter and finished the game. But that seems more and more senseless. Thank you so much and sorry, that I post my question here, but in the Playstation-Boards every single thread about folklore is closed!! Have a nice day, yours Francis 2015 Update Thanks for the updates and I hope to have a quick look at how things have changed over the years '-KarinDoll - talk ' 22:21, August 20, 2015 (UTC)